You're not the boss of me Chi Chi!!!
by Child of the Fireflies
Summary: Ah, poor Gohan... will he ever learn? A silly lil sonfic


Yes…

~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own the rights to "Boss of Me" or DBZ, yada yada yada…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, this is just a little story about Gohan and Chi Chi. I don't have anything against Chi Chi, she's cool! ^_^ I just wouldn't want to have her for a mother! This songfic is to the Malcolm in the Middle theme, "Boss of Me", by They Might Be Giants.

You're not the boss of me! *Yes…

Gohan stared at the problems on his math paper, sighing, wistfully looking out the window.

*No…

"No Mother, I'm not daydreaming…" Gohan quickly straightened himself up in his chair, and looked at his mother Chi Chi with utter respect. "GOOD!" she shouted, and she slammed the door angrily. Gohan frowned and went back to work.

***Maybe…**

Gohan looked out the window once more. "Maybe… just maybe," he thought. "I could get away with it. I mean, after all, I _can_ fly. What could _she_ do to me anyways?" The thought made his mouth curve into a mischievous grin that only a kid who was deliberately breaking the rules could.

***I don't know….**

"Wait a second… Mother would catch me! What was I thinking?!?" All of a sudden, Chi Chi waltzed in, holding a tray carrying fresh made lemonade. She took one look at him, and slammed the tray on his desk. 

"GOHAN! I knew it! You're daydreaming again! How are you going to be a great scholar if you don't study?!?"

*Can you repeat the question?

"Huh?" Gohan jumped out of his trance. "Yes mother???" Chi Chi's pretty dark eyes became bloodshot and red with fury. "You… you get back to work… RIGHT NOW!" She ran out of the room again, slamming the door so hard the framed paintings fell to the floor.

*You're not the boss of me now!

Gohan looked down at his paper angrily and broke his pencil in half.

*You're not the boss of me now!

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted to himself. "I can't take is anymore!"

*You're not the boss of me now and you're not so big!

"I'm a z-fighter now, and I'm much stronger than she is anyways… Daddy would protect me from her."

***You're not the boss of me now**!

Gohan pushed open his window, and silently slipped out of the house.

*You're not the boss of me now!

"Ah ha ha!" Gohan took a deep breath of freedom. "Finally! No more studying! Yes!" He quickly and quietly ran through the fields, as stealthily as he could.

*You're not the boss of me now and you're not so big!

"GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU… YOU GET BACK HERE THIS VERY INSTANT!!!!!!" Chi Chi said in an ear-piercing shriek. "RIGHT… NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran out of the house and began chasing after Gohan.

**…Life is unfair….**

To his horror, Gohan turned to see his psychopath mother chase after him at incredible speed.

***So I just stare…**

*At the stain on the wall where…

***The TV'd been…**

Gohan looked at her, wide-eyed and looked like a deer about to get run over by a speeding bus. Even so, he was still thinking that he couldn't get caught, and the injustices he had dealt with.

***But ever since…**

*We moved in it's been empty…

"If I go back… I'll get punished and have to study again… Well, I know I'll get punished sometime or another…" he thought to himself as he turned around and dashed into the forest.

*Why I…

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING???????????????" Chi Chi shouted, tripping over a tree trunk.

*Why I'm in this room…

Gohan again turned around, thinking of how he'd escape this one. Obviously, running wasn't going to work.

*There is no point explaining…

Gohan ran and ran and ran until he found a clearing in the forest, as the sunlight began to shine over his black hair. He stopped and turned around, looking at Mother again. With an evil little grin, he shot up into the air with amazing speed, and flew toward the lake, where Goku was out fishing. Chi Chi's supersonic voice could be heard miles away.

***Life is a test, and I confess  
*I like this mess I've made so far**

Gohan chuckled with laughter as he sped to the lake. He knew that his daddy would get in trouble too, so it wouldn't be as bad if he went to him. Gohan felt satisfied with himself, finally 'getting back at her'.

  
***Grade on a curve and you'll observe  
*I'm right below the horizon**

Gohan flew faster and faster, finally able to see the lake. Too bad for him he didn't notice the flying car speeding behind him, until it was too late. Chi Chi stuck her head out of the window, screaming at him to get in.

***Yes, no, maybe, I don't know  
*Can you repeat the question?**

Gohan looked at her, terrified. He started to fly as fast as he possibly could, but she was catching up fast. Chi Chi lowered the top off of her convertible halfway, making a sort of net to catch him in. Before he knew it, Gohan was smacked against the top and thrown into the vehicle, Chi Chi smirking at him. Gohan looked out the window and sighed as Goku looked at the car with confusion. He felt stupid, thinking about his earlier thoughts, and exactly how wrong he was.

***You're not the boss of me now!  
*You're not the boss of me now!  
*You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big!  
*You're not the boss of me now!  
*You're not the boss of me now!  
*You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big!**

Once Gohan was sent back to his room, he walked over to his window and closed it again.

**…………Life is unfair….**

** **

**IN CLOSING: I hope you liked this; I just thought this song was too perfect for the relationship between Chi Chi and Gohan. **


End file.
